Kagome's Wish
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Separated from Inuyasha for what they both think is forever and going into hysterics, Kagome makes a wish, forgetting that she's holding the shikon no tama in her hands. What does she wish for?


**Kagome's Wish**

**Summary:** Separated from Inuyasha for what they both think is forever and going into hysterics, Kagome makes a wish, forgetting that she's holding the shikon no tama in her hands. What does she wish for?

**A/N:** A one-shot. :) Inu/Kag. I'm in the mood for one-shots now that I have my new laptop, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the feudal era. The birds were chirping, there were no clouds in the sky. There were no demon attacks. It was just your normal peaceful day in the feudal era.

All was peaceful, but all was not well. It had been over two weeks since the defeat of Naraku and Kagome had to go back to school to finish up her year, no matter how horrible it had been so far. Inuyasha had complained, but she promised she would come back eventually, now that they had no more shards to collect, and no more Naraku to hunt for.

She hugged each and everyone of her friends, including Inuyasha, telling them that she'd bring back treats from her time. This seemed to cheer everyone up, especially Shippo. She jumped down in the well, saying goodbye to them all, before disappearing to her own time, taking the Shikon jewel with her.

A few hours later, Inuyasha could be found pacing the area around the well, with Miroku, Sango and Shippo leaning against the trees just a few inches away. They sighed. It was just a normal day in the feudal era. Or so they all thought.

Inuyasha just knew something was wrong. He could tell it in his very soul. Something was wrong with Kagome! She never said when she'd be back, but she said she wouldn't be long! To him, this was long enough.

* * *

Five days later, the weekend came. And that meant Kagome could travel to the feudal era and spend two days there. She brought her treats just like she had promised, and had everything packed in her very large yellow backpack.

"Okay, mama! I'll be back Sunday night!" Kagome called as she left the shrine.

"Bye, dear! Oh, and do ask them all how they like their food, will you?" her mother called back, making Kagome laugh. "Of course, mama!"

Kagome jumped into the well, and waited for the familiar tug that would pull her into the feudal era. She held onto the shikon jewel tightly, waiting.

Nothing happened.

"No," Kagome whispered, pounding on the ground of the well, begging for it to take her to Inuyasha and the others. She pounded, and pounded, hurting her hands as she did. "Take me to him! Take me to Inuyasha!"

This was how her mother and grandfather found her hours later, crying and begging the well to take her to him.

* * *

They were so close and yet so far. Inuyasha was down in the well too, pounding on the ground. "Damnit! Why would the well fucking seal itself? Take me to Kagome, damn it all!" he growled.

"Inuyasha?" Sango called. "You're still there?"

"Yeah, the damn well sealed itself!" Inuyasha growled back up at her. This seemed to have shocked the demon slayer, who instantly called for Miroku.

"Yes, what's the matter, Sango?" Miroku asked, walking up to the well.

"Inuyasha's still down there, the well has sealed itself!" Sango exclaimed, and Miroku was silent for a moment, as if shocked.

"There's no way Kagome-sama would seal the well herself, is there?" Miroku asked and Sango immedately shook her head, knowing how much she loved Inuyasha and wanted to be with him. "The well must think her purpose in this time is done, and it has trapped her back in her own time."

Hearing Miroku's words, Inuyasha growled. "Her damn purpose is not finished, monk! She still had one more thing to do."

"Apparently the well doesn't agree with you, Kinshasha."

* * *

Kagome struggled to be free from her mother's grasp as they dragged her to the hospital kicking and screaming literally. They had to tie her down to a stretcher and even then she continued to scream. She refused to let go of the jewel in the palm of her hand, her only connection to Inuyasha.

"What on earth is wrong?" her mother asked the doctor, worried for her daughter's sanity, as well as her health.

"She's going into hysterics," the doctor explained. "If we don't do something soon she could-"

"Don't touch me!" Kagome screamed as one of the nurses tried to inject her with a needle. "Stay away from me!"

The nurses all backed away, looking scared. Her mother was horrified by her daughter's actions. Had the sealing of the well caused her to be like this? Was it being away from Inuyasha? Unfortunately, her mother knew the answer, and it tore at her heart to see her daughter like this.

"Get away from me." Kagome whimpered, struggling against the binds of the stretcher, but they refused to let her go. Tears fell from her eyes, and she clutched the shikon jewel tightly in her hand.

_I want Inuyasha... I wish he were here... I wish for them to be here._

* * *

Inuyasha blinked as he suddenly felt the familiar tug of the well pulling him into Kagome's time. What's this? How the hell is it working? he thought, but he wasn't conplaining.

He jumped up and ran from the well house to the shrine. He blinked when he saw a sign there on the front door.

_**CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**_

Inuyasha tilted his head. Why would the shrine close? He knew the Higurashi family well, or so he thought. They never once closed the shrine, which made his previous worry that something was definitely wrong grow even stronger.

He found Kagome's scent, and followed it. It lead him to that strange building with the red cross on it that Kagome had called a hospital. His ears drooped. What would she be doing there?

His ears perked up almost as instantly as they fell as he picked up a sound he never wanted to hear, especially in her time: Kagome's scream.

He jumped up until he found the window where he heard her screams coming from. He barged in through the window, breaking it into tiny pieces. What he saw next, shocked him.

Kagome was being restrained by many people dressed in white cloaks. Her mother was crying and Souta was scared, her grandfather was trying to calm the both of them down. He was confused. Why were the people in her time attacking her, and why was her family letting them?!

The room instantly became quiet as he stood there, the only sound he could hear with his sensitive ears was Kagome's sniffing. He could smell salt, and knew she was crying. He wasn't stupid, he knew she was being held like that against her will, and that made him angry. Perhaps Kagome's time wasn't as safe as he thought it was.

"Get the hell away from her," Inuyasha growled, walking over to the stretcher that Kagome was tied down to and the nurses and doctors were standing around.

"Inuyasha, they're only trying to help her!" Kagome's mother tried to reason with him, but he ignored her.

"How the hell will this _help_ Kagome?" Inuyasha growled out, and as he got closer, the doctors and nurses backed away against the wall.

Inuyasha eventually approached the stretcher and the now quiet, and shocked, Kagome. He untied her gently, releasing her from the stretcher. His clawed fingers roamed over her hands and the top of her body, looking for any injuries. Satisfied and relieved on finding none, he lifted the shaking girl into his arms. She instantly began to cry again, resting her head on his chest.

He sat down in a corner of the room with her, and sent a warning growl to anyone who approached them. It was clear that he was the only one who was going to get Kagome to calm down, so they all left the room, including her family. Her mother had long since calmed down as well, knowing everything would be alright know that Inuyasha was here again.

Kagome continued to cry softly, her body shaking and shivering. Inuyasha, seeing this, wrapped a warm blanket around the crying girl, and held her close. He rocked her back and forth, reasurring her that he was really there, that he'd never leave her side again. Only then, she calmed down.

"I was scared," Kagome said softly, gripping the fabric of his red haori tightly with her small hand.

"So was I," Inuyasha admitted, though not shamefully. She was the only one that was able to hear it, and he didn't mind that. She looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"What happened to the well?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Miroku said it sealed itself," he said to her. "He said the well must think your purpose in the feudal era was done, so it sent you back here for good."

Kagome frowned. Now that she thought about it, perhaps Miroku had been right. Her only purpose there was in fact to collect the jewel shards and destroy Naraku. Since both of those deeds were done, when she had went back to her time those two days ago the well must have sealed itself, separating the two for what they thought had been forever.

Inuyasha then thought of something. "Kagome... how did I get here? I was in the well trying to get to you. I was talking to Miroku telling him that the damn well wasn't working right, and suddenly I'm here."

Kagome giggled at the thought of him complaining to Miroku about that. She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "I wished for you to come here."

The hanyou blinked, then his eyes widened. "You had the shikon jewel with you. Where is it?"

She opened the palm of her hand where she assumed the shikon jewel would be.

It was gone.

"You wished for me to be here while you held the jewel, and it's the jewel that brought us back together?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"I guess so... but it was a selfish wish, was it not...?" Kagome asked him. "It wasn't a true... pure wish, meaning that the jewel should still be in the world. It should still exist."

Inuyasha shrugged, and held her closer. "Don't worry about that right now. Just concentrate on the now."

Kagome nodded, and sighed in content as she relaxed in his embrace. If you had told her two weeks ago that she would be in this position with Inuyasha, she would have laughed. But now, she loved it.

"So... I guess that means you're stuck here," Kagome said, looking up at him. Inuyasha blinked, as he hadn't really thought about that before. "I guess so." he said, holding her tighter.

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha blinked, tilting his head. "For what?"

"For...taking you away from your time," Kagome said softly. "It was selfish of me to wish for you to be here -- knowing full well that you'd be taken away from your time for good and--"

"Stop it," Inuyasha let out a low growl, and she fell silent, looking at him. "I'd give up my time and even my life if it meant somehow being with you."

Kagome gasped. She had never heard him say such things before, especially to her. She thought she had always been second, second place to Kikyo. Had she been wrong?

"Inuyasha?"

"Feh, what?"

Kagome smiled. There was the Inuyasha she knew and loved.

"Do you mean it?"

Inuyasha blushed and looked away, making Kagome smile again and giggle.

"Y-Yeah. Now stop it with the mushy stuff already, would ya?"

Before he knew it, Kagome's lips were on his. His eyes widened in shock. He remained that way for a few moments before his eyes slowly closed, and he kissed her back. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt him kiss her back, and her own eyes closed as well.

Their moment was soon interrupted, however, by clapping.

"Finally!"

"I thought it would never happen."

"Okaa-chan!"

Kagome blinked in surprise, catching the little ball of fur in her arms before they both fell to the ground. Inuyasha growled, but didn't complain about the interruption.

"You're here!" Shippo cried, clutching to Kagome as if she were his lifeline. Kagome smiled and pet the kitsune gently.

"Yes, I'm here Shippo-chan," Kagome said. "How did you all find me?"

Sango smiled, leaning against the door, and Miroku stood beside her. "Shippo-chan sniffed you out. We followed him, though we didn't make a big of an entrance as Inuyasha-sama did."

"Keh." Inuyasha buried his face into Kagome's hair to hide his blush. His grip on her tightened, and this made her smile.

"So, I guess we're stuck here then," Kagome said with a small smile, then frowned.

"Hey, now why are we frowning, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked her with a worried look.

"I took you all from your time... I was selfish, and I needed you all here with me... I'm sorry," Kagome said and Inuyasha growled, hugging her tighter.

"Would you stop apologizing already?" Inuyasha growled out, holding onto her.

"Yeah, okaa-chan!" Shippo said with a smile. "I want to be here with you!"

Miroku and Sango both smiled and nodded, saying the same thing as well.

Kagome smiled tearfully and hugged Inuyasha tightly, looking at everyone happily.

"Thank you."

* * *

**OWARI**

**A/N:** Wow, that was quite long, if I do say so myself. Please review and tell me how you liked it. It's six freakin' pages long, so I hope ya liked it. Lol.

Before I go, I have a question. I need a beta reader for my fics, one who will stick with me. Anyone up for the job? Let me know in a review and I'll e-mail ya back. :)

**REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**


End file.
